1The Silence Of A Child
by DoctorWhoGeek
Summary: This is the gap between Series 6 Part 2 and the christmas episode,It contains some info as to the next in the series i am doing, All the fics i write will more or less be linked :  This is the beginning!
1. Landing In NoMansLand

The doctor moved around the TARDIS console, alone now but not unloved. Amy and Rory were at home having a well-earned rest from their beloved raggedy man. River spent her days in storm cage, breaking free whenever she was needed and spending her nights doing... whatever you do at night. The doctor smiles at the thought of meeting up with all his friends again, knowing that he isn't alone in the universe anymore. Pacing around the console he thinks about all the times he has been alone in the TARDIS and how very different it is this time. Having nothing but him and his box was no longer an option for him; he now has responsibilities in the universe that were his to abide by. 


	2. The Telling Of Her Story

Suddenly the TARDIS gave a jerk and they were flying through the vortex at speeds that would cause trouble landing "Ah!" Exclaimed the doctor "Why are you flying? No... Where are you flying?" It gave another almighty jerk, throwing the doctor to the ground; he almost hit his head on the stairs, when it landed. He flicked his hair from his face, got up and examined the scanner. "Earth... 1999... England... But not London... Change of location dear?" He addressed the TARDIS. Shrugging he grabbed his tweed jacket and opened the doors, from the smell alone he could tell that he had arrived somewhere in the countryside. Stepping out of the TARDIS he did a full turn to take it all in. He was on top of a hill in the middle of nowhere with a small farmhouse cottage to the rear of him, which was surrounded by a whole manner of birds and animals. He walked briskly towards the house, making sure that he had shut the doors of the TARDIS behind him. When he checked he saw that the whole TARDIS was glowing an orange colour "Oh no no no!" He cried "Why are you doing this now?" With a pop and a bright flash of light and it disappeared "Great. Now I'm stranded here..."

Looking around he noticed that there was nothing out of the ordinary where he had landed nor was there anyone out of the ordinary around; or indeed anyone around. He decided that his safest and most logical option was to head towards the farmhouse. He set off over the crest of the hill, downhearted due to the disappearance of his beloved TARDIS. As he reached the gate he noticed that the pathway up to the door was covered in seed and some form of excrement, which meant the doctor had to do a sort of dance to avoid getting any on his shoes. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. When none came he shouted "Hello? Lost tourist person out here, I need to know... Where about am I?..." He looked into his open palms before adding "I've lost my map!... Hello?" Just then a young girl appeared around the corner of the house. She was no older than 12 but had an aged tired expression on her face, she had a bucket in her hand and mud on her cheeks. She had clearly been doing some form of manual labour on the farm. From looking at the young girl the doctor could tell that although her age was only young, she was very much the person who did most of the work. Clearly by her age and her expression she was a lonely child, the kind the doctor could relate to. But her frown showed that she was a free speaking young lady, this was something the doctor was used to thanks to River and Amy being in his life. "Hello!" he said "I'm the Doctor... What's your name?" She squinted with her eyes and paused for a few moments before answering "Skylar most people that know me call me Sky, like my Gran but only my mum calls me my real name. Distawrwydd. Its Welsh" She added at the confused look upon his face. Her accent was strongly Welsh which showed that she must have been born in Wales; from the way she stood you could tell that she was clearly exhausted, as she placed the bucket on the floor before continuing to say "Are you a Doctor of medicine?"

"Amongst other things..." Sky frowned before the Doctor continued. "Are we in Wales?"

Sky sighed "Yes. It's boring here, I don't have any friends. My mum's in the house cooking tea but that's all I have, her and Gran..." She wiped her brow with the sleeve on her jumper which was clearly too big for her, that's when the Doctor noticed that she seemed to be covered in mud: not just on her face. "What have you been doing?" He questioned.

"Mucking out the pigs" She sighed. "Mum won't do it so I have to" She shrugged. "Didn't you say you were lost?" Sky looked at the strange man in tweed stood smiling in front of her and added chuckling "You look a long way from home if you don't mind me saying" That was the first time she'd smiled and the Doctor smiled too. "Well yes I'm from... A long way away" He looked to the skies "Further than you think..."

"So you're from London then?" She looks up wondering what on earth he could be looking at.

"Not London no... A little father London" He sighed. "What about your Dad? Where's he?" She pauses before answering in a confident, mature voice that no child should be able to muster "He's in prison, it's where he belongs but whilst he's there we have to stay here because there's no one to look after this place, and my Gran. D'you wants to come inside for some tea maybe?" The Doctor was scared at this sudden change of tone in her voice but pleased that she had offered to take him inside as it was getting quite windy on the hilltop now. "Yes... please" He shivered following her into the side door of the house.

The inside was as bare as the out. Among many ornaments and dying flowers was evidence that a child ran the home. Plates from at least two nights ago were laid upon the side board; the uneven, discoloured wooden floor had bits of food and potato peelings in the crevices that had clearly been missed by the brush. Sky walked over to the kettle and flicked it on, setting two cups upon the side board turning and leaning upon it, she addressed the Doctor. "So then, where were you heading?"

"Nowhere really I was just wandering and I ended up here." "In wales...?"

"Yep, I didn't intend to land in Wales..."

"Land?"

"I mean... Arrive."

She shrugged off the comment "Did you drive?" There was a short and akward pause.

"Kind of… yes." He had forgotten how hard trying to be human was.

"Kind of? Look if you're going to lie to me you can leave...!" The Doctor was taken aback by the anger in her voice.

"I'm not lying! Just sort of..." He sighed.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 11 how old are you?" She said sitting down on the chair opposite him.

"Oh, too old now."

"Too old for what?"

"... Never mind" He struggled with his words. He didn't know what time they were in because farms looked the same in any time, except after they invented cars that fly. He looked out of the window to try and spot some but couldn't even spot normal cars.

"So do people just call you Doctor?"

"Yes" "Doctor Who?"

"Nope just the Doctor" He half-heartedly smiled remembering that fairy-tale story about Teselector. The question hidden in plain sight…. Her voice interrupted him.

"Oh. Okay. Are you here to investigate those people that went missing?"

"What people?" He frowned.

"You really don't know? How far away do you live?" He shrugged; she sighed and continued to tell her story. "It's happening everywhere, people go missing and don't turn up anywhere then we look for them and we forget them. But I don't forget anyone. Everyone else forgets, one day it's on the news, next people are worrying about what the newest celebrity diet is and have forgotten all about the person who went missing only 24 hours before... " She paused before adding, pompously "I think its monsters."

The Doctor laughed "Why do you think that?" Remembering that she is only 11, he didn't want to scare her with his monster stories. He had many he could share. He was pulled out of his revere by her welsh voice. "Who else could it be?" The Doctor shrugged and looked into Sky's eyes, realiseing her maturity they leaned into each other across the table as the Doctor whispered "Aliens..."

"Aliens?" Sky said aloud.

"Shhhh! someone will here you!" Sky had a shocked look upon her face. "But how can it be Aliens! They aren't real are they?" The Doctor opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the sonic began to make a high pitched screaming noise in his pocket.

"Oh finally!" He leapt up from his chair, closely followed by Sky and they ran out of the door. Crossing over the crest of the hill they ran full speed towards the TARDIS, although Sky didnt know that where they were heading. "Where are you going... Wait!" Screamed Sky, as the Doctor disappeared down the side of the hill. He ran into the newly materialised TARDIS, towards the controls taking off instantly. Sky came over the brow of the hill to see its empty green pastures. Wiping the hair from her face she shouted "Doctor...!" He was gone.


	3. The Waitress

The TARDIS was whirring through the vortex careering about, throwing The Doctor around inside the TARDIS like a pencil case in the rucksack of a running child. "Hey what's wrong with you? Why won't you just... Land!" The TARDIS was more vicious than ever. Checking the scanner he noticed that the TARDIS wouldn't land without a specific point in time on which to land. "I really hate protocols whenever I land this thing I am taking them all off!" That's when the Doctor knew what he had to do, setting the co-ordinates he prepared for a crash landing. "Why do you need to do that?" He checked the scanner again, only to be told that, in order for the TARDIS to land normally, it needed human co-ordinates at a specific point in time. The TARDIS had chosen them for him "But why choose this one?" As the TARDIS landed he jolted forwards keeping himself upright by grabbing onto the console rim. He shrugged and headed for the doors, when he opened them he was presented with what looked like present day earth. London, judging by the people. The Doctor knew which human the TARDIS had chosen to follow; the closest person to the sonic that was earthbound would have been followed, meaning it must have been Sky. So why was he in London if she lived in Wales?

Striding out of the TARDIS closing the doors carefully behind him, he took in the surroundings, with the large buildings and bustling people there was an overwhelming sense of familiarity for The Doctor, although now he was travelling on his own he was sure that the people around him needed and loved him, even though they would pass him in the street and not know a single thing about him or even meet his eye. These were the times when he missed travelling with Amy and Rory. Being trapped inside his own head was lonely and complex enough, even when he does have someone to distract him. River was normally the one that would distract him at moments like these. Damn that woman.

Realising that he had been stood still for longer than he should have he headed towards the nearest café for directions, which for him, was an unfamiliar activity but he didn't know what else he should do. Pushing open the door, which dinged upon his entrance, he sat at the table in the corner away from most people and pulled out the sonic. Trying not to attract attention he pressed the top button for a nanosecond. This action told him that Sky was somewhere in the city. "Oh how very useful I could have told you that myself." He muttered.

Someone stood over him coughed and said "Excuse me sir, are you ready to order?" Looking up The Doctor noticed a young-looking girl, she was wearing an apron and black high cut dress, with a kind warm expression on her face. "Erm…" He was completely stunned by the sudden appearance of the young girl that he forgot how to communicate. "I'll… Erm…" That's when the pocket of his tweed jacket started to vibrate so much that his pocket was visibly moving. Without hesitating he pulled it out, it was making his hand shake but he knew what it meant. He looked up at the young girl who now had a shocked look on her face; it was her that spoke first. She spoke in a low voice, "I…I thought I recognised you from somewhere…" She smiled, as he asked "Sky...?"

She nodded shyly "Yes…" The Doctor gaped at the woman before him, how could the young girl who had met just minutes before now be a fully grown woman. "Look at you in the big city! You were 11 years old and covered in mud a minute ago!"

She laughed "That was 12 years ago! Where do you disappear to?"

"Here..."

She frowned "What? You went from there to here?" She sat down on the chair opposite him and as The Doctor looked into her eyes he was reminded of that small muddy girl who had sat at her little wooden table in the kitchen of her farmhouse home. "Yes."

"How? It... Took you that long to travel from Wales to London? You know there are cars right?"

He laughed "I didn't mean I came from Wales to London, but I can't tell you where I've been. What happened to you on that day?"

There was a beat of silence before she answered "I spent the rest of the daylight trying to find you on that hill. I even tried looking for you at night, in case you couldn't spend time..." She blushed as she said "... In the daylight"

The doctor laughed and leaned in to ask "Why wouldn't I be allowed to spend time in the daylight?"

"I don't know I thought that you might have been a... Vampire or something... Remember I was only 11!" Her voice got louder as she spoke more and people were now starting to give them funny looks.

The Doctor whispered "I'm not a vampire, I'm aloud out in the sun and I'm sorry that I left"

"Oh there's no need to be sorry, I figured you'd come back at some point!"

"Why would you think that?"

She sighed "I might have only been 11, but I know when someone's listening to me..."

"What do you mean by that?" They were both whispering now.

"When I was talking about those people going missing, and how people could never remember, you're the only person I've ever told who actually listened and cared. When I told my Mum... She made me go and see a Doctor, which only made me remember you more, and when I told him he just stared blankly at me like I was the mental one"

The Doctor had remembered her telling him about the missing people, but forgotten that she had lived through it for 11 more years than he had. That's when a different voice interrupted them both "Miss Ladd?" The voice was deep and clearly belonged to a man of London origin, contrasting her still strong Welsh accent. "Would you mind telling me why your busy chatting whilst there's food to be served and tables to be cleaned?" She stood up quickly, knocking the table slightly "Sorry Jeff..." She turned towards The Doctor and muttered "Don't you dare disappear again, I'll be back in a second" He nodded and said smiling cheekily "I'll have water please!"

"Of course sir!" She walked away laughing leaving The Doctor alone at his corner table.


	4. London Falls Silent

After waiting for Sky for about 2 hours, she appeared out of the kitchen wearing her own clothes. Spotting that The Doctor hadn't moved from his table she beamed and headed over. "You stayed!"

"You asked me too!" They both laughed as Sky sat down.

"So how come you don't look like you've changed then?"

"That's a long story, and if i told you wouldn't believe me. But there's something more important i have to ask you, are people still going missing?"

Sky's face dropped "Y- Yes, more so than ever" She whispered " But people still don't notice, even people close to me seem to go missing or forget important things. My friends forget me now..."

"They forget you?"

"Yes, i see them and they look right through me. As if I'm not even there."

"And what about your parents, you haven't mentioned them..."

"Mum is still in Wales. Gran died and Dad..." She trailed off.

"What happened to your Dad?" He leaned in to listen closer.

"He..." She shifted awkwardly in her chair "No-one knows where he is... He broke out of prison and... Disappeared" The Doctor sensed that she didn't want to talk about her Dad and, although he was curious to know more he changed the conversation topic. "Sorry about your Gran..."

She looked him in the eyes once again "Its okay really, she went peacefully, in her sleep at home so I'm alright about it really, so is s Mum." Wanting he conversation to be a little more up beat The Doctor asked "So how come your in London now? You had to help your Mum in Wales last time in saw you!"

She laughed "I was 11 then! I need to get out there and see the world now!"

The Doctor smirked and was about to answer back when something caught his eye outside. Getting up slowly and turning his body towards the door he beckoned with his hand for Sky to follow him. She got up slowly and whispered "What?" He shushed her and grabbed her hand moving slowly out of the door and onto the street. They shimmied down the alleyway to the side of the cafe, squinting in the dim light cast by the now darkening sky. The Doctor hadn't taken his eye off the three fingered hand which was moving ground the corner, purposely staying in the view of The Doctor's eye. "What... Where are we going?" The Doctor and Sky moved around the corner and were greeted by a Silent. Sky went into a state of shock, shaking slightly before remembering that whatever the thing was, she was braver than it. "What is it Doctor?" The Doctor remembered all the times he had come into contact with these creatures and knew how dangerous they are, "Its called a Silent, they belong to a race called the silence, and are more dangerous than me... Oh and you forget what one is if you look away so keep your eyes on it.."

"But what is it?"

"Its... An alien"

Sky's eyes widened "Alien! How do you know that?"

"Because i am one!" The Doctor shouted.

Sky laughed noticing that she was still holding The Doctors hand she let it go then said "Your not an alien!"

"Can we focus on this alien for now?"

"Right... Well it doesn't seem to be doing much..." As she spoke the Silent leant its head back and made the sinister cracking noise then spoke like a cracking firework "Sky..."

"Doctor, how does it know me?" She quivered with fear, grabbing The Doctors hand once more.

"What do you want?" The Doctor asked confidently.

The silence crackled "She shall come when all is lost. At the fall of the eleventh and give her life to save the one of the beloved." There was a crack, a blinding light and when they opened there eyes the Silent was gone and there stood a curly blonde haired woman wearing an eye-patch "Hello sweetie!"


	5. SpaceShip Sighting

River started at the man she loved holding the hand of a strange younger woman. "River?" The Doctor had never been more happier to see his wife, although he didn't known whether they were yet married, he sure hoped so. "Yes my love" She smirked as he walked closer to her, leaving Sky standing alone in the alleyway. He stepped as close as he could to her so they were almost nose to nose. There was a second of them hearing nothing but the rush of cars as they passed the ally entrance when River spoke sternly "Who's your friend?"

"Oh!" The Doctor had almost forgotten about Sky, who was now leaning shyly against the wall. "This is Sky! We've just met." The Doctor awkwardly stepped out of the way as River and Sky moved closer to each other.

"H-Hello..." Said Sky shyly.

"Hello…" Said River offering her hand, which Sky took in a tight grip shaking it lightly before letting it go. River frowned muttering something to herself which wasn't audible to anyone else in the alleyway before pulling away from The Doctor and Sky, pulling out the blue book which The Doctor left for her to record all the things that happened to her in and opening it. "So where are we?" Without hesitation The Doctor said with a grin "We just got married..." They looked into each others eyes and River smiled cheekily "Oh." Was all the could bring herself to say before snapping the book shut and putting it back into her pocket without taking her eyes off The Doctor. Sky frowned at the two odd figures before her, if the fact that she had completely forgotten how they came to be in the alley in the first place now there were two people in front of her who were clearly romantically linked and obviously needed this moment to be between themselves. Taking a second to compose her thoughts she decided that turning away from them both would make it less awkward. As she turned her stomach gave a lurch when The Doctor said "I think someone might be feeling a little awkward right now..." Nodding towards Sky, The Doctor watched her turn slowly on the spot. "Sorry... I just thought maybe..." She shuffled awkwardly before composing herself and smiling "You never said you were married?" River frowned at The Doctor, this was clearly not what she wanted to hear. Sky realised this and added "S'pose we got a little sidetracked by the 11 year gap" She giggled and The Doctor looked at River awkwardly, noting the smile still on her face and laughed himself.

"... And your name is Sky right?" River was now questioning Sky with the expression her mother sometimes wore when she was a teenager and she came home later than she'd intended.

"Yes... Technically."

"Technically… What do you mean by that?"

"Well I'm Welsh... So in Welsh my name is Distawrwydd."

River suddenly looked serious, jutting out her words, "Spell it."

"Sorry... What?"

"How do you spell it?" As River said this, The Doctor frowned at them both, as confused as Sky was.

"D-i-s-t-a-w-r-w-y-d-d..." Answered Sky quickly,

River stared into her eyes, with a look of almost pain on her face. Small clusters of tears formed in her eyes and she tilted her head to one side. Sky stared back bemused before adding softly "Do-Does it matter?" River was silent for a beat before looking at their confused faces and putting on a smile "Of course it doesn't matter, I was just curious!"

The Doctor then said loudly "Right then! River, Sky, TARDIS now! Oh Right and..." The Doctor turned to River who was already holding out two eye patches. River smiled and said "... And they've been programmed to tell your brain what you just saw so be prepared to re-live it..." As Sky placed the patch over her eye she was flooded with the memory of the Silent and gasped swaying slightly. Feeling Rivers strong hand upon her arm she sighed "... Thanks"

River smiled "You okay?"

"Fine, thank you" River smiled at her and beckoned for Sky to step ahead of her, "After you..." Sky smiled awkwardly at River and stepped alongside The Doctor as River filed in behind. River was checking the last page of her blue book, after a few seconds she looked at Sky and frowned. From the corner of his eye The Doctor noticed this but didn't mention anything to River as he engaged in conversation with Sky. "What's a TARDIS?"

"Oh my this is new! She doesn't know what the TARDIS is yet...! Bless…" There were a few moments of hearing nothing but there footsteps before The Doctor said "The TARDIS is my Spaceship." He boasted. River laughed at this. The Doctor stopped turned and looked at her sternly to which River mouthed "Sorry" and they continued walking.

Sky interjected, ignoring the pause in conversation, "TARDIS is a funny word... And I've had my fair share of funny words in my life, I'm Welsh!" All three of them laughed lightly, River was in line with them now, almost as though she was leading the three of them, rather than following as she had before.

"It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Doctor proudly announced, glancing at the two faces too the right of him. One was a bemused one, and the other one of fondness. Sky fell silent taking all this new information in, The Doctor was the first to brake the low decibel level, "How did you know where to find me River?" Sky was no longer paying attention, she had drifted off to imagining the huge silver spaceship with flashing lights and huge wings. She imagined that this strange, odd looking man would travel in a huge silver discus. Sky caught then end of the conversation "... So that's why your here then?" The Doctor seemed to have lowered his voice slightly.

"Yep" Nodded River "Just like that" She clicked her fingers and as they turned the corner the three of them were presented with the blue box. Both River and The Doctor headed for the doors as Sky stood frowning at them both. "Coming?" Smiled the Doctor to Sky as both her and River placed a hand on the TARDIS sides. Staring at the both of them with wide shocked eyes and a hanging jaw Sky said "Coming where...?"

"This is my spaceship!"

Sky laughed raising her eyebrows "This? Box... Thing?"

"I like this part" Muttered River with a smile.

Tilting her head to the side Sky asked them both "What part?" The two women, both completely different in image but standing with the same strong posture, watched The Doctor as he extended his left arm with his middle finger and thumb touching. His smirk stretched from one ear to the other as he said "You sure its just a box?"

Sky looked at it for a while then nodded unsurely "... Yes, it looks like a box" Without another word The Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors flew open.


	6. Bigger On The Inside

Sky stared at the open orange space that was before her. She couldn't move, her hold body had planted itself right on the spot where she was standing. River had moved slightly to lean against the TARDIS and was now smirking at Sky's bemused expression. Sky managed to blink slowly and breathe heavily, waiting a second The Doctor stepped gleefully over the TARDIS threshold not taking his eyes off Sky, who was now being dragged by the elbow by River who whispered, closing both doors behind her with one hand still grasping at Sky's elbow "No, you never get used to it, and yes, he's always like this." She smiled as her and Sky carefully trod up the steps and onto the main console island. The Doctor leaned up against the console and River let go of Sky and stood next to her, fixing her hair in the reflection of the off scanner screen. "Any comments? I'm sure I've heard most of them by now..."

Sky turned on the spot a few times, taking in the strange orange glow and sensing something which made her feel a little nauseous. "Why is it blue?"

The Doctor frowned "Sorry?"

"Blue, why blue. Why not traditional silver?"

"Why is silver traditional? Unless I've missed something..." He looked at River for help but she shrugged.

"Well in all the movies they are round and silver with flashing lights..." She was stuttering over her words, clearly enthused "Star Trek a...and Star Wars!"

The Doctor slinked across the TARDIS console room to be face to face Sky, "Its blue because my TARDIS is better than anything on 'Star Trek' or 'Star Wars'..." Sky's head was spinning, literally. She felt light-headed, almost as though she was suspended in mid air, or climbing Mount Everest... Again. The Doctor noticed she had gone very pale and was about to ask her if she was okay, but before he could draw breath to ask, Sky ran to the doors and pushed open them both, running back and leaning against the ally wall breathing deeply and holding her head. The Doctor frowned facing slightly away from the door as River had just pushed him out of the way and out into the ally to check on Sky. The Doctor stayed in the TARDIS and flicked buttons nervously, whilst River questioned Sky out in the alleyway.

"Are you okay?" River asked.

"Yes" Breathed Sky, "Its just so..."

"I know." River placed a hand onto Sky shoulder, when Sky regained her breath she asked "That book of yours..."

"Yes?" River replied tentatively. "What about it?"

"What's it for?"

"... I shouldn't really tell you, but its the story of me and The Doctor. We travel in time we always meet in the wrong order."

"And he's always late, typical bloke!" They both laughed.

"Your not that far off...!" River chuckled.

"Is there anything in there about me?" River dropped her hand.

"Spoilers..." River smiled.

"You say that a lot don't you?"

"More so recently..." Sky was fully recovered from her dizzy spell and wanted nothing but to help River, but what does she say to a time travelling woman with a husband that wanders the stars...?

"Take it from me... Spoilers aren't necessarily the worst thing that could happen to a person, my whole life i waited and wished that The Doctor would come back, and now he's here i want him to leave..."

"Why?"

"I've never told anyone before..."

River stayed silent.

"The Doctor... Is my spoiler."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means... I know things that I shouldn't, 11 years away from him was nothing, I've waited my whole life…"

"What kinds of things?"

"The kind of things you write down in that book of yours." There was a look of recognition on River's face. And I know you saw it."

"I…" River began to speak.

"Don't because if anyone finds out…"

"I have found out…""I know but… he hasn't"

Sky headed back into the TARDIS turning towards River and whispering "There more to me than you think, but even you can't know the whole story" She skipped into the TARDIS and circled the whole control room. River turned around in the alleyway to see the silent standing there. Just looking, staring at her, not moving just looking and tilting his head. She backed into the TARDIS and closed the doors. This couldn't be good.


	7. The Start Of Something Good

Chapter 7- The Start Of Something Good

All three TARDIS inhabitants were stood around the console now. River was looking at the scanner; The Doctor was pressing buttons and giving River sideways glances as he avoided the stabilisers. Sky was standing around taking in the scene and having to pinch herself several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming, this place really was bigger on the inside. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, why did it make her feel sick? The Doctor's voice made Sky forget all about her headache, "Ready?"

Sky blinked open her eyes and said "Ready for what?"

"We're going to take off!"

River hit the stabilisers and gave The Doctor a well-known 'Don't you even think about it' look, which The Doctor pretended he hadn't seen. "This is a spaceship..."

"Yeah! Made of wood!"

"... Wood is unbelievably strong!"

"Oh really so if I went outside and hit the TARDIS it wouldn't break?"

The Doctors face set and his voice showed a little anger "No it wouldn't, and if you hit the TARDIS..." He smirked at the look of terror on Sky's face "You have to apologise and kiss it better!" All three of them laughed and The Doctor raised both his hands, holding Sky's in his palms. "Are you ready?" Sky paused before saying "... No."

River poked her head around the side of the console pillar "No?"

"No..." Sky moved out of The Doctors hands and hit the buttons that she had just seen River press. "Now I'm ready..."

"How did you know what they do?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't. But I figured that if you want them off and River wants them on, they must be something safe or fun, depending on how you look at it, is I right?"

The Doctor laughed, "Your right!" He ran to the leaver and pulled it down. "Geronimo!" The entire room shuddered and twisted, all three of them were shaken so violently that they had to grab onto the console to save them from falling to the floor. All three of them screamed and laughed as the TARDIS whirred through the vortex. This was the beginning of something good.


End file.
